Sinter
by Cabriel
Summary: An alien organization has earth on its sight and only GJ's new squad to protect them. But would that be enough? Or would a Knight in Shining Blue armor save his red-haired princess from the clutches of evil. "Shōketsu!"


I do not own Kim Possible or its characters and also I do not own anything in the Metal Heroes franchise. I'm doing this to celebrate the 30th anniversary of the Space Sheriff trilogy. More on it in later chapters.

Sinter

Chapter One: The shine of Silver

Ron Stoppable was in the fight of his life.

It was weird that he would be attacked out of the blue. No warnings, no challenges and no time to be prepared. And what was worse, he was giving it wall he's got and still he was getting his ass handed to him.

Ever since he defeated the aliens life seemed to slow down. Team Possible's missions were getting less and less since Shego and Dr. Drakken pulled out from the Villain community and the others didn't want to fight the team that saved the world where the others had tried and failed.

Normally he would have ended a fight like this in moments. He's using his Mystical Monkey Powers and still he was barely driving his opponent back. This guy was good. Better than Master Sensei. And he was barely trying.

And what more, his opponent was wearing a silver metal suit.

It was not a suit of armor or something like Kim's battle suit, though it looked similar. From what Ron had observed, when he was not dodging the man's blows, was his opponent had a black body suit underneath all those glimmering metal. It covered his body but it didn't hinder it. Suffice to say, the man was comfortable with it. His helmet reminded him of Robocop but it also covered the full face leaving Ron to wonder who was inside the suit.

_That would be so cool if he wasn't trying to kill me,_ Ron thought as the man blocked his kick. Ron was getting frustrated. He was giving it his all and this guy was barely even trying. Was he really that pathetic?

"Why are you attacking?' Ron asked but a punch got through him and he stumbled back. Ron coughed a bit and regained his defensive posture.

"You have been summoned for an Inquiry to the disappearance of Warhok and Warmonga." The man in the tin suit said. It was not in accusation but merely stating a fact. Was this guy real? He didn't even seemed fazed and they were fighting for almost an hour now.

"They invaded Earth and we stopped them," Ron said, fatigue starting to settle in. He was using the same power and technique he had used against the two aliens and he couldn't dent that silver suit of his. _What gives?_

"I saw the report," the man said, not pausing for a breather. "I can't believe two petty criminals laid waste to your town." Ron was too surprised at what he said that he slipped and earned him a kick to the gut. Ron stumbled back, trying to get some distance between them. He couldn't believe it. The man said it like it was true. He didn't banter or teased like Shego did but it was like he was inquisitive and calm.

"Time out," Ron sighed. "You mean to say that the two aliens that almost took over our world were just common criminals? We gave it our all and were defeated soundly!"

"You would find a way eventually," the silver man said. "They lack the ability to rule and only relies on their ability to intimidate their foes to generate fear in their targets. In other words they're just bullies."

"Big and strong bullies," Ron said as he looked at the man. There was something about him, something… good.

"I've seen real men from this planet that are better than a thousand of them," the man said. "Lowardians are big. But with a lot of courage a person can take them out" _Great. He's starting to sound like Sensei,_ Ron said trying not to be annoyed.

"What's that got to do with me?" Ron asked. He was confused to all of it. What did the man really want?

"Defeat me and I shall reveal it all," he said. From underneath his left sleeve he produced a thin sword. It didn't have a hilt but was still sharp. Without thinking, Ron mirrored his movements and was holding a blue glowing sword in his hand, the Lotus Blade. When he tapped into his MMP during his fight with the Lowardians, the sword automatically came to him much to his surprise. He didn't need it though so it changed into a bracelet that he wore everyday. Ready to be summoned when needed.

And boy did he need it now.

"Interesting," the man said as he held the edge of the sword with his other hand. "LASER BLADE!" the blade lit up as his hand skimmed the whole length of the blade.

"Oh crap," Ron said eying the glowing blade. And with the way he expertly held it, he knew he would be cut into shreds. "Can't we talk about this?"

"We'll talk later," he said and charged. He didn't see it coming. Just as soon as the man was near him he was blocking slashes left and right. He was even faster than the Lunch Lady at Yamanouchi, Ron couldn't attack. There wasn't any openings or if there was, he was too slow to see it. All he could do fast enough was to turn the Lotus Blade into a large shield, blocking the attack.

It was one thing to block the attack, it was another thing to keep one's balance. Ron held his ground when the first slash struck, however, with a flurry of strikes, he was forced onto one knee. The strikes stopped to Ron's relief, however, when he peeked to the side of the shield, he froze.

The man's armor shone. The different lights on the man's armor lit up and his eyes glowed. All Ron could do was brace for it.

"GAVAN DYNAMIC!" the man slashed straight down on the shield. The force of the strike basted Ron back a few feet and the Lotus Blade reverted to its original form and flew back with its master. The blade struck to the ground where Ron fell, Blade and Master drained from the fight.

Ron was breathing hard as he tried to stand. It was no good. That fight took a lot from him. He really wondered how he defeated those two giants when he couldn't defeat a man in a tin suit.

The man in question was slowly walking towards him. It was strange that Ron couldn't feel any ill intent from him. It was like he was testing him and he failed, miserably.

Then, something strange happened. The man's suit dissolved into a thousand little pieces, like it was blown away with the wind and carried into the air. And what Ron saw made him gape.

The man was wearing a brown leather jacket with a gold chain on his left shoulder. He also wore white pants and brown boots and what Ron consider was amazing was that the man was well into his sixties.

"The Shine of my Silver is not just for show, you know," the man gave him a two fingered salute as he offered his hand. It was too much for Ron, he only did what he thought was appropriate at that time.

He Laughed.

Ron accepted the offer and stood up, his knees were still wobbly from the attack. "Man, this tanks. I got my ass handed to me by an old man. Where can I get a suit like that? That was so cool." The man actually laughed.

"I like you already, kid," he smiled. "Do you know why an old man beat you?" Ron smirked at the question. He knew. It was plainly obvious.

"My skills suck," Ron admitted.

"That and you rely too much on your powers," he told him. "There are a lot of evil in the galaxy that are stronger than the Lowardians. The good thing about them is that they're pretty straightforward. They're hunters and do not use deception often."

"Arhg!" Ron moaned as he looked up into the sky. "I can't do anything right!"

"You're a man, aren't you?" the man said. "Now is not the time to fret. _Abayo Namida! Yoroshiku Yuuki! Da yo." _ He saluted. Ron had a limited understanding of Japanese but he was sure that Abayo meant farewell and Yoroshiku meant pleased to meet you.

"Namida? Yuuki?" Ron asked.

"Tears and Courage," the man smiled as he began to turn away.

"Wait! what was that all about?" Ron asked. "And why did you attack me? You don't seem like the kind to attack a person and simply leave."

"I'll tell you at another time," he smiled and walked away.

"Who are you?" Ron asked his retreating form.

"_Ichijōji Retsu," _the man said without even turning back. As mysterious as he had appeared to him, he was gone. Ron frowned as he picked up the Lotus Blade. It was puzzling. The man attacked him, beat him and just simply left. What puzzled Ron was there was no malice in his attacks and there was nothing in his demeanor that told him that he was an enemy. And Ron could tell that he wasn't lying about the Lowardians.

If they were just bullies, then who's out there that could destroy them?

Ron sighed as he wiled the Blade back to become his bracelet again. Kim wouldn't believe this. Hell, he couldn't believe it either.

Groaning from body pains, Ron set out for home. He decided that he would keep this one under wraps for a while.

/****

Retsu smiled as he watched the young man walk away. At first he was worried that he would find an arrogant man but instead, he found a humble but willful boy. He didn't fight for the sake of fighting. He only fought to protect.

He knew that from the file that he had lifted from Global Justice.

He was partially telling the truth earlier. The Lowardians that attacked Earth were considered low level criminals. What he didn't mention that Ron wasn't even using his full power. He knew that Ron thought he did but it seemed like he held back. And when fighting an enemy, one shouldn't hold back. It may create mistakes he couldn't afford.

However, he seemed… distracted. Something was weighing his soul. But Retsu knew that Ron was a man and he could overcome all challenges.

He had made his decision. He had already sent his recommendation. All he needed to do was wait and see.

/****

Ron sighed as he plumped on his bed. He ached in placed he never ached before. It was a good thing that Retsu Ichijoji was holding back or else he would be dead by now.

Not that it had mattered.

It had been months since the invasion. Everyone seemed to be returning to their former lives. And, for some odd reason, only four people knew who really defeated the aliens. The rest just couldn't believe it.

But Ron liked it that way. He was, even if Kim had called him her partner, the sidekick. The distraction. The one who always trips, falls or presses the self destruct button on every lair.

It didn't bother him. Though people still had trouble remembering his name right. What bothered him to no end was that even their friends and allies kept underestimating him.

The only one who saw him as a threat was Monkey Fist and he was still a stone statue. Okay, maybe Kim's Father but that was a different matter all together. There was still that matter of the black hole deep space probe. He even wondered if anyone threatened him when he courted Mrs. Possible. He should ask Uncle Slim Possible about that one.

But still, after graduation Mr. Dr. P. was happy that Ron was his little Kimmie-cub's boyfriend. The threats stopped, thankfully. But still, he was a Master but he couldn't defeat a guy who wasn't even trying.

"Maybe I need more training," Ron said to himself loudly. "Ah. Who am I kidding? When an old mad kick your ass you need a ton of training." And Ron felt that he wasn't going to get that on Earth. The problem was, how was he going to get Kim to go along with it?

As soon as he arrived at the Possible's home, he didn't need to.

Kim, in her enthusiasm, told him that she was accepting Global Justice's offer to train her as one of her agents. Not them, team Possible, but only her, Kim Possible.

"That's great, KP!" Ron was truly happy for her. But he was also saddened by the fact that he wouldn't see her as often. Especially when she told him that she would be training for two years in GJ's secret training camp. When she told him she was going to decline them, he smiled. She cared for him but he couldn't be selfish. This was Kim's chance and he would make sure she would get it.

"Go for it," he smiled. "You'd be the badical agent around. at least you would know something about saving the world."

"But Ron," Kim frowned. He always thought she was cute when she frowned. "The program required me to be at the camp for two years. Visitations are allowed but are scheduled. I may not be able to see you for two years."

"I'll wait," he just smiled. "Even if it took an eternity, I'll wait." Kim smiled and hugged him, telling him that she loved him.

He didn't doubt her devotion. But two years was a lot of time. maybe he would go on training. As he left his girlfriend at her home, he began pondering this. If he could train where Retsu trained, maybe he could get better. But where exactly did the guy train? And where did he get that cool suit?

"So, you're interested in knowing how to become better?" Ichijōji Retsu said as he suddenly appeared beside him. Ron was surprised at first but smiled at the old man. He was strange, but his enthusiasm was catching.

"It'll be cool," Ron admitted. "Don't tell me that what we did earlier was a test."

"You passed," Retsu said with a laugh. "But you need more than guts to finish your training. You need the will to see it through and the courage to barrel through obstacles."

"Who are you guys anyway?" Ron asked.

" Ginga Renpō Keisatsu," Retsu said and Ron looked at him as If he was crazy.

"Galactic Union Police?" Ron didn't believe it, but then, there were aliens like the Lowardians. Maybe, just maybe… "I'm in." Restu smiled and suddenly a large silver flying saucer descended from the heavens. what was strange about this craft was there was a blue ship attached to its underbelly. And it looked cooler that what he had seen so far.

"I'll be back by the end of the week to pick you up," the man saluted as he was engulfed by a white light and was transported onto the ship. Ron chuckled as the ship suddenly disappeared, leaving at such high speeds.

"The folks would never believe this," he simply said and went home as he mused about the change in his life.

End of chapter

A/n: Next chapter: two years later. An alien organization has earth on its sight and only GJ's new squad to protect them. But would that be enough?

For the 30th anniversary of the Space Sheriff Series. this will be short. thanks for being patient.

sin·ter [sin-ter]

noun

1. siliceous or calcareous matter deposited by springs, as that formed around the vent of a geyser.

2. Metallurgy . the product of a sintering operation.

verb

3. Metallurgy . to bring about agglomeration in (metal particles) by heating.


End file.
